Pocky Challenge
by im that idiot
Summary: When two people eat at each end of a chocolate (or strawberry) dipped bread stick (Aka pocky) until their lips meet. Who ever pulls away last is the winner of the game. RAURA. two-shot


''_Are you up for the challenge, Laura Marano?''_

''_it's on, Ross Lynch''_

Laura fixates herself onto her beige couch, sitting motionless _— _practically lifeless. She's utterly fatigue; subsequently from her intense cleaning in the kitchen _— _rephrase; the whole _**house**_. It was not prior to clean the whole house. _However_, Laura took initiative into her own hands, and cleanse the house.

The whole progression took about approximately five hours _— five __**hard **__work hours. _However, an average day; practicing the lines for _Austin & Ally_, and in addition of minor mistakes that is included. That's briefly **eight **hours in total. But _cleaning_, it's a whole different level.

Brushing off the dust off the mantelpiece, shifting the furnitures; to sweep the bits of waste that is underneath, and wiping down glass window/mirror. Yeah, you get the point.

To conclude the topic, Laura's father birthday is today; so there's a lot of preparation to prepare.

Laura's sister Vanessa, is out merchandising the balloons, happy-birthday hanger, and more additional supplies. Basically, Vanessa is taking care majority of it, but on the other hand, the mother of the two siblings; Ellen _— _is out taking her husband for the day, and coming back home till dinner.

_Bzz, bzz, bzz_, the sound alerted Laura back to reality; inflicting her to blink rapidly. Laura then reach into her pocket, grab the vibrating phone _— _and proceed to see the caller ID,

_Ross Lynch_

Laura lips then stretch into a small grin, then she flips the cover of her flip phone, and press the 'answer' button; then lifting her phone, and set it onto her ear. A Familiar masculine voice was heard, ''_Hey, Laura_.''

Laura couldn't help but grin wider, ''Oh, hey Ross.''

''So, I head that your dad's birthday today.''

She give a long, weary yawn. Obviously, Laura's still exhausted, then a soft 'mhm' spill out.

Ross snicker, he knew his dear friend is exhausted. ''I thought, _maybe_, you could tell your dad, that I said, happy birthday.''

''Of course, Ross'' Laura nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah, Laura.''

''Hmm?''

Ross then suggested, ''Do you need any help preparing the birthday party?''

''I'm free for today.''

Laura chuckle softly, ''Ross''

''Of course you can.''

* * *

The doorbell echoed throughout the house, Laura slowly rise off the couch _— _slowly stretching out each of her joints, and pace herself to the entrance door. then elevating herself to the peephole. _Just to be cautious._

She couldn't help but smile, obviously, it's Ross.

She then unlocks the door, and swing the door open; revealing a cheeky grinning Ross. Laura moves away to the side, allowing Ross to enter.

Ross stood inside the house, observing everything in the house. The whole room is completely burnished.

He couldn't help but spill out a snicker, he didn't expect Laura to go full out

and cleanse the whole _house_.

"What so funny?'' Laura said behind him.

"Oh, nothing.''

Yet, you can hear bits of chuckle in his voice.

Laura rolled her eyes playfully

''Well, we won't be able to start decorating any time soon.''

''Since Vanessa isn't here with the materials _yet_.''

''Oof''

Laura stumble forward, when she felt more weight on her shoulders.

She couldn't help but laugh, ''Oh hey Ross.''

''I got an idea.''

* * *

''Pocky challenge?''

They were both sitting on Laura's beige couch,

with Laura's laptop on top of the coffee table.

Ross received a tweet from a _'raura' _fan, requesting him doing the pocky challenge with

Laura Marano. Aka. his best friend and coworker.

''You don't know the pocky challenge as well?''

''Let's figure it out then.''

Ross pulled the laptop onto his lap, while having Laura's chin setting against his right shoulder; squinting at the laptop's screen.

He quickly types in 'pocky challenge', seconds later, emerges some images of two people at both ends biting a..._Stick_?

Ross quickly clicks onto a browser, defining what's the 'pocky challenge'.

As both co workers read the explanation, a rosy color faded onto Laura's cheeks.

Basically, if she accept the challenge with Ross.

There are possibilities she _might _end up kissing Ross.

Sure, she _already _kissed him; while filming a Austin & Ally episode.

But somehow, it's just _different _this time.

What Laura didn't notice, Ross was staring at her while she was in deep thoughts.

Laura then finally left her train of thoughts, her eyes widen, then she quickly removes herself from Ross' shoulder.

Their face was inches away from each other.

Ross shakes his head, simultaneously, laughing quietly to himself,

but his smile is still pasted onto him.

"We don't even have any _pocky_, Ross.''

Ross slowly rise up,

''I guess I gotta' go buy them.''

Laura couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully

''Ross, we don't have to do this _challenge_.''

Ross's lips curve into a smug smirk,

''So I'm guessing you're not up for the challenge?''

Laura smirks, and narrow her eyes at Ross

''I didn't say _that_, did I?"

Ross crosses his arms, but he still has his smug smirk.

''Well then.''

''Are you up for the challenge Laura Marano?''

''It's on, Ross Lynch.''

* * *

As Ross was at the grocery searching for Pocky

Laura was still seated on the couch, trying to calm herself down.

She didn't know why she's really nervous.

Even her palms were sweating.

That's how nervous Laura Marano is.

Laura then took three deep breaths, trying to relax herself.

Reminding herself it's nothing _serious_.

Okay well, it's serious; well to Laura.

Since she think it _may _jeopardize hers and Ross friendship.

And she don't want that to slip away from her fingers.

Laura knew over analyzing things won't do anything better.

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Ross to come back.

Since he's taking out a foreign object.

Laura didn't know what pocky look like, or even knew it _existed_.

''If you don't mind, I got the strawberry flavour.''

Laura is passionate about strawberries.

Like Raini.

Ross settle himself by Laura _— _with their arms in contact.

As Ross is in the process ripping the plastic that

held the pockys.

''Are you ready Laura?''

''Pfft''

''I am beyond ready Ross.''

Ross snickers as Laura acting all _mighty_.

He then pulls out a long pink coated stick, obviously, it's the pocky stick.

Laura then rotate her body to Ross, staring directly at him.

She tries to keep her heartbeat to slow its pace, since right now; her heart is beating like a drum.

''Laur, can you open your mouth, please?'' Ross said sweetly

Laura blink rapidly, and hesitantly opens her mouth, Ross then inserts

the pocky stick in her mouth, and uses his thumb to push her chin up; to close her lips.

Laura couldn't help but blush deeply, she didn't expect that at all.

The blush is pretty noticeable,

so Ross did notice. He couldn't help but grin, that he had that effect on her.

As Ross bit down onto the pocky softly, the challenge begins.

As they slowly move forward, Laura used her palms as support to push her forward, she accidently let her hand overlap on Ross's hand. Which inflicted Laura to quickly retreat her palms back. But a soft chuckle escape Ross's lips.

Laura tried to look somewhere else besides Ross eyes _— _however, she can feel he's staring at her directly. As Laura accidentally made eye contact with Ross, her cheeks started to turn more rosy. His deep brown alluring whisky eyes caught her in place.

They were only few inches apart, to specific, _four _inches away.

inches, by inches, Laura can feel Ross breathe on her face. She then watches Ross eyelids

is slowly closing. Just then, Laura bit off the piece of the pocky, and move herself away from Ross.

Laura didn't want to look behind, she didn't want to look at Ross expression _— _So Laura

grip onto her yoga pants tight, trying to _hold _herself together.

She can feel Ross breathing onto her neck, inflicting her to exhaling shallow breathes.

Her heart couldn't stop beating, it was getting louder and faster each thump.

The room is completely silent, only the sound of their breathing.

''Sorry'' said a soft genuine voice

The voice catch her by surprise, inflicting Laura to perk up.

she then shakily tucks a loose strand behind her ear.

Laura inhale the air shakily, and accumulate enough courage.

So she rotate around, facing herself to Ross face.

Ross pursed his lips as he stare at Laura,

which makes it harder for Laura to speak out loud.

''I-i-it's okay Ross.''

Laura cursed herself for stuttering.

Laura exhaled out a huffy sigh,

''L-l-let's just se-''

Laura then was abruptly stop in her mid sentence, by a soft warm lips that is press against hers. Apparently, those lips belongs to Ross Shor Lynch.

It felt so surreal to Laura.

Laura was still in a state of shock, but slowly, she closes her eyes. And slowly intake the kiss. Laura shaky hands takes a grip on Ross's denim hoodie, trying to pull him closer to her.

But she ended up pulling him too hard,

inflicting Ross to lose his balance, and fall on top of Laura.

Their lips were still connected, but they both couldn't help but

laugh into the kiss. It wasn't no sloppy heated kiss.

It's a simply a passionate kiss.

Laura soon then slowly broke off the kiss, she slowly opens her eyes; only half lidded.

Surprisingly Ross eyes were half open.

Their lips are barely in contact, but they can still feel their lips ghostly touching one of another.

* * *

**I'm genuinely for not updating 'During the Process', I'm losing interest continuing it, but hopefully I will get back in track, and continue it. Anywoozie, I hope you 'Raura' fans enjoy this story! (:**

**I put all my work in it, I really hope you enjoy it. I will hopefully begin working the second chapter tomorrow, or during the weekend. But I'm not sure, I'm not great commuting things.**

**Feed backs much appreciated!**

**Peace out!**

**-Rin**


End file.
